1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been developed a semiconductor device including an arm series circuit in which an upper arm and a lower arm each having a switching device and a diode connected in inversely parallel thereto (inversely parallel diode) are connected in series. There are an inverter, a converter, etc. as such a semiconductor device (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-016947).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-016947 describes how to reduce the stray capacitor at the output terminal of a power module, thereby suppressing a charge/discharge current originating from the stray capacitor (see ABSTRACT of the publication). The stray capacitor generates a common-mode current, bringing about conduction noise or radiation noise (see paragraph [0007] of the publication). To deal with the foregoing problem, an electrode 2c which serves as an output terminal is firmly connected to or crimped to the emitter electrode of an IGBT 3a, and an electrode 2c is directly led out from a module 2 as an external electrode in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-016947. Accordingly, the output terminal is directly connected to an external component without an insulating substrate 10 interposed therebetween to reduce the stray capacitor, thereby suppressing a charge/discharge current originating from the stray capacitor (see ABSTRACT of the publication).